


Embrace

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 02:36:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3633525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warm and waiting arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Embrace

Obi-Wan carefully eased the covers back, not wanting to disturb his sleeping Master. Taking care not to jostle his aching shoulder, he slid into bed. 

Warm arms slid around him, gently pulling him down against Qui-Gon’s body. A hand rested lightly over his injured should, making Obi-Wan sigh as he felt the coolness of the Force flowing from Qui-Gon’s palm into his shoulder. The ache eased, letting him settle more comfortably against Qui-Gon. 

“I thought you were asleep,” Obi-Wan whispered, head resting on Qui-Gon’s shoulder. 

“Merely resting while I waited for you, Padawan” 

Fingers stroked over his face, before Qui-Gon pressed a brief kiss to Obi-Wan’s lips. Obi-Wan closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep in his Master’s warm embrace.


End file.
